Surge
by denniskaylor71482
Summary: Author's notes: fixed spelling, still do not own any of the known Transformers. I only own Surge and family
1. Chapter 1

Surge

Three Weeks Ago...

Time: 13:28 PM.

Location: A Secret Oil Drilling Facility.

Destination: Above Top Secret

Scientist and Operator Josie Beller unsuccessfully defends Oil Drilling Platform for known Decepticon Shockwave...Due to unseen events, Ms. Beller was critically injured and paralyzed from her Neck and Right Shoulder down...

Status: Beyond All Human Medical Recovery.

Current Time...

A vaguely female voice echos over the PA system - "The Head of Blackrock Industries; G.B. Blackrock will be introducing the Prototype Weapon; The Anti-Robot Photonic Multi-Cannon in twenty-five minutes. Please take you designated seats while the presentation commences." As the PA system came to a mind numbing cycle of elevator music, people started to shuffle to their set seating arrangements. The Creator of the ARP-MC (Anti-Robot Photonic Multi-Cannon) Dr. Millard Shaw (Mills for short) and his family of four were seat front row and just right of the stage so he can give his presentation along side Mr. Blackrock on their duel creation. Just when the show began to start Ms. Beller appeared and began to shed her overcoat, but when everyone was expecting something along the lines of a nudest; she had revealed that her body was covered in a electrical metal alloy. She then began screaming that she was supposed to be the top secret weapon and the fired a barrage of electrical discharges towards the cannon, causing Mills to dive in front of his creation taking the full discharge from the newly self named Circuit Breaker. Mr. Blackrock ran over to the fallen scientist, trying to aid him to the best he can. But the Decepticons had much more dire plans in the works.

Not only did the Decepticon Leader Megatron arrive, but he also brought his Second, Designation: Starscream and his Communications Officer Soundwave. Their plans were simple; Steal the ARP-MC and to cause as much chaos as possible. Nobody fully understood what was going to happen, other than what was happening at that very moment. Circuit Breaker, having seen the Decepticon Emblem a blazed in purple on the chest of the still unknown robots...All she wanted to do was to destroy them utterly, given Hell or High Water. Megatron practically ignore Circuit Breaker and went strait for the ARP-MC, only to find a small group of "Puny Flesh Maggots" huddled near the cannon. "Out of my way parasites; You will not stop me from my Ultimate Accomplishment in (raising his hands in a triumphant manor) DESTROYING THE BANE OF MY SPARK, OPTIMUS PRIME!." As he starts into a maniacal laughter. Starscream, palms his faceplate in response to his leader's rant. Then continues to try to constrain Circuit Breaker and failing miserably. Megatron blares out orders for Soundwave to send out Frenzy and Rumble to acquire the cannon, but is halted by the small group. Mills' family, thinking that the massive robot was after their father and Husband. Mills, still injured from the electrical blast from Josie AKA Circuit Breaker, was able to look up just as Megatron lifted his massive Partical Arm Cannon over his family. Then to be thrown back into the ARP-MC causing irreparable damage to cannon and himself. What he did not see was the maniacal, almost demonic smirk Megatron had on his face as fired his arm cannon onto the defenseless human family, utterly disintegrating their very atoms into oblivion; leaving nothing but a scorch mark where the family once stood. The blast also sent Mr. Blackrock across the stage and under the back curtains and under some storage boxes leaving him unconscious.

"NNNOOO!" Megatron bellowed out in anger after realizing that the cannon had just been destroyed by this pitiful excuse of life. Until he recognized the human to be the co-creator of the ARP-MC, and even though his body had been damaged heavily in the chest plate region and massive damage back plating structure; he still functioned even on a survival impulse..."Impressive..." Megatron thought to himself for a moment."FRENZY, RUMBLE ACQUIRE THE DAMAGED HUMAN FOR FURTHER STUDY. SOUNDWAVE GIVE THE SIGNAL FOR ASTROTRAIN FOR DEPARTURE...STARSCREAM RID YOURSELF OF THAT INSECT NOW!" As Megatron shouted orders like he had just taken a victory from the Autobots. "BUT MY LORD, THIS HUMAN IS NOTHING LIKE WE HAVE ENCOUNTERED BEFORE!" Starscream cried out as fired another one of his now defunct Null Ray Missiles at a most enraged Circuit Breaker. "Must I do everything myself?" The Decepticon leader questions himself as he raises his arm cannon at the now charging human. "Do you wish for a quick death human?. Then I will gladly give it to you." He snarled as he fired his cannon at the charging woman. Circuit Breaker, realizing the current situation she threw up a kinetic barrier around herself which provided substantial safety from the blast, yet the same blast also sent the kinetic sphere through the corresponding wall and out of the building all together. Thus leaving a clean retreat for the Decepticon Leader and his troops and a direly injured man as well as a heavily damaged Starscream.

End Of Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The Operation

Mills lay on a metal slab that somewhat looked like an operating table but much to large for his human frame. his surroundings also seemed to be made way to large for any human to operate at all. Above him was a light with looked like a bundle of articulated pincers for "delicate" procedures, some dripped with a thick crimson liquid that he could not place just yet. He tried to move but found himself bound by thick bands of steel.

"Well, I see my "_patient_" is finally awake." Starscream echoed thru out the "_medical_" room. "You know you are quite resilient for a human. I should know, I've dealt with your species often these days."

"Starscream is the human ready for the Dark Energon implementation?" Megatron bellowed, ordering more than questioning.

"My Lord Megatron, these humans are more durable "THEN EVEN YOU CAN IMAGINE." He replied in a irritated tone. "If there is one thing I learned from Arkeville, it is that you should never underestimate the power of your enemy..._**And just maybe, even you might learn something from them**_."

"Starscream have you ever felt your spark beg for death?"

"No, why?"

With blinding quickness, Megatron gripped Starscreams chest plate and started to contort it to the brink of collapsing onto itself; and for a brief moment Starscream felt as if his very spark was screaming to be released from the death grip of the Decepticon Leader. Megatron then let go of Starscream. "Do you understand me now Starscream...Because I think you do." He grumbled with pure unadulterated venom in his voice.

After reeling back from the absolute pain that had just been inflicted upon him Starscream managed to vaguely whisper "Yes my lord Megatron..." Then he slowly picks himself up off the ground and stumbles to the nearest work bench to try to continue his work in defeat.

"LEAVE AT ONCE!" Megatron shouted at the now cowering seeker. "I will do the final operation myself, I cannot rely on a second rate hack processor like you do make such a precise indoctrination like this.

"A SECOND RATE HACK PROCESSOR!, how dare you Megatron. One day I will be the one standing over your lifeless and broken chassis. And then I will be the "_True leader of the Decepticons_." Mark my words." He grumbled as he limped out of the Med Bay.

Megatron walked over to a console and pressed a variety of keys when there was a hiss above the still bound human who was still in a medicated state. Panels shifted and separated and a shelf lowered down revealing a very purple shard of energon that seemed to have an aura of something vile inside of it. He then continued to separate a even smaller piece of shard, a small sliver to his hands. Looking down at the human, "This will hurt human." He chuckled to himself as he started to operate on Mills.

Megatron first cut open the chest cavity revealing vociferate organs that barely maintain functionality, then continued to replace each organ with synthetic versions of the originals. He then connected a heart support system that manipulated the body into thinking the heart was still pumping blood through Mills' system all the while Megatron replaced Mills' heart with a miniature version of a spark chamber with the sliver of Dark Energon in the center of the chamber. Being how large Megatron was to Mills, the sliver was about the same size as a human heart. Holding the remains of the little human heart on the very tip of his large synthetic index finger; he focuses on it. "How humans will ever function with such weak constructs will forever be beyond my knowledge...Humph" As he flicks the vital organ off his finger like a piece of useless debris. "With this Dark Energon shard, you never know hunger, never feel fatigue; (raising his arms triumphantly...again) YOU WILL NEVER KNOW DEATH ITSELF!" Mills was wide eyed as he had seen every moment that transpired before him.

After the initial chest operation, Megatron continued to replace Mills' limbs with partial robotic ones. Both his hands were replaced with multifunctional hands with receptive and conductive electrode centers in the palms. His legs were reinforced with the same alien metal that constructed the robots, which also boosted his speed, agility, and balance. An eye was replaced with a synthetic one that not only displayed vital information; but also a live GPS location, along with friendly and foe location blips. It also displays the most important aspect... Objective Commands from Megatron himself. Mills was almost more machine that man at this point, but Megatron was not done.

"Now let's see if our dearly departed Dr. Arkeville had lived up to his name on mapping the human mind." Megatron sneers with a grin. While he activated one of Dr. Arkeville's more successful programs on erasing the human mind. After the program had finished, Megatron looked over Mills and declared him as empty as a drone.

_Begin a new program_...THE SURGE PROTOCOLE.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The Surge Protocol

Days have past since Mills's _operation_, various decepticons scuttled about his dormant body as though it was nothing. But only two decepticons were monitoring his ever erratic brain waves. "We must report this to Lord Megatron at once." Soundwave spouts off. "We will do no such thing!, I want to see Megatron's failure explode in his own faceplates." Starscream cackles as he observes the _reprograming_ of Millard Shaw.

While Soundwave moves from the console that moniters the deceased Dr. Arkeville's mindwipe program. Starscream edges over and starts typing what looks to be random subroutines; "Now for a little mind game of my own." He sneers as he cancels the program before it can fully erase all that is Millard Shaw. "You may not know who you once where, but you will know who your enemies are." Then before any _con_ can realise what he did, Starscream cancels out all of the subroutine windows and then limping away into the shadows (still recouperating from this human female designated Circut Breaker) to wait for the proper time for this human's _true_ awakening.

Even more days have past. A lone spotlight is highlighting the kneeling human. "My Lord, What is my function?" Two menacing red eyes glowing from a massive throne. "Your are designated Surge. Your function...IS TO SURVIVE...(Megatron raising his arms to the sky) DECEPTICONS ATTACK!" Instantly taking a defensive pose, Surge first crossed his arms in front of his chest releasing an electrified dome from his body. Then went into an attack position ready for any oppisition to try and force thier way into his field. First on the chopping block was one of the insecticons. Bombshell charged forward bombarding the field with his mortar cannon and heavy blaster trying to puncter it, only to end in vein. Apon seeing Bombshells attack Surge spread his arms out and began building up an electrical charge, once he felt as though it was enough he then released a horrendous wave of dark energon towards the offending decepticon; stopping his attack and offlining the Decepticon all in one swipe. While surprised by the humans power the surrounding decepticons began to form a battle line and began to spout various opsenitis. Surge then stood strait up and began to stalking towards the battle front unaffraid while dark energon arced from his arms towards the the dark energon field that was moving with him. "My Lord, What have I done to thee to deserve such animosity?" Surge spout while his head hung low. "Why it is simple. Your very existance disgusts me and if you were to survive this little test then you shall find yourself among allies until I find the proper way to dispose of you." Megatron hissed thru his demonic grin.

"So be it. I am nothing but a weapon to be used at your leasure nothing more." (fists clenching as dark energon arcs more wildly outwards) **What is thy command,...My Lord.**" "Begin Surge Protocol." the Decepticon warlord bellows. "Commensing Surge Protocol...now." Surge's synthetic eye activates then turns to a very demonic red color. "SCANNING...TARGETS ACQUIRED...DESIGNATION ABOMINUS: TERMINATE, DESIGNATION BRUTICUS: TERMINATE, DESIGNATION OCTANE: TERMINATE,..." Surge continued name numerous Decepticons that have failed in Megatrons opinion. Starscream looked on in horror as many loyal decepticons were literally being named off for the killing. Even his coveted Combaticons who in his optics have foiled many Autobot schemes for _peace_. "Sire!, WHAT ARE YOU DOING SENDING OUT BRUTICUS TO KILL THIS MUNDANE HUMAN!." he snarled. "If Bruticus is half the Gestalt you imagine him to be, then they shall have no problem crushing this MUNDANE HUMAN." Megatron replied as he sloutched back onto his throne while tapping his cybertronian digits together. "SURGE, (Megatron bellowed) BEGIN." "As you wish my lord." almost a whispered reply from Surge. Raising his head to take in the full view of the battle line. "TARGETS ACQUIRED. COMMENCING TERMINATION." The dark energon field that supposedly protected Surge then arched out offlining many of the minor Decepticons immediately.

Starscream lungs to the balcony that Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, and himself were located. "COMBATICONS COMBINE TO FORM BRUTICUS NOW." With the order for their creator Onslaught, Brawl, Swindle, Blast Off, and Vortex began to for Bruticus. All the while the Razorclaw saw the exchange between Starscream and the Combaticons. "PREDACONS COMBINE TO FORM PREDAKING!" Rampage, Divebomb, Tantrum, and Headstrong all took their leader very seriously and formed the Gestalt known as Predaking. Hun-Gurr was to preoccupied by his two heads to realise what was going on and was the first of the leaders to fall prey to the human. Once the initial wave was dissappaited Surge focused his attacks on the Decepticons that were singled out and seperated. Because of his Cybertronian inhanced legs, he moved with the quickness of Skywarp and decapitating and - or forcefully removing the spark chambers of the many Decepticons that were sent out to kill him.

Near the end of the _test_ Predaking was supporting themselves against the wall of the arena do to the fact that Surge had _removed_ Headstrong's head, thus offlining him from the rest of the massive Gestalt; and all that remained of Bruticus was Blast Off, Vortex, and Swindle (who disengaged from Bruticus to save his own hide and hid under the growing pile of offlined Decepticons.) Onslaught had a hole ripped right thru him with his spark chamber still cluched in Surge's hand. While Brawl (Brawls headless body locked in stasus) was on his knees with Surge on his shoulders with his hand down into Brawls torso where his head should be.

"WHAT PIT OF HELL HAS SPIT YOU FORTH TO DESTORY US HERE AND NOW!" Predaking pleaded to the energon covered entity known as Surge. The once peaceful, loving eyes now gone cold, evil and very much red; looked at Predaking. "BECAUSE OF YOUR CONTINOUS FAILURES TO LORD MEGATRON." Was the only replay the Gestalt recieved from the destructive being that now stalked towards the fallen Decepticon. "YOUR SPARK IS NOW FORFEIT." With one last might roar. Predaking seperated and tried attacking all at once. Tantrum charged in trying to run down the oppressor. Before he could, Surge gripped his horns and then twisted to the point of having his head removed from his torso. Divebomb tried a predicable air assault; started raining missile down onto Surge (who only stood there looking up at the Decepticon Eagle.) Plumes of smoke and debris flew up around the human. Then seconds later a single beam pierced through a cloud of smoke, enveloping Divebomb entirely. He fell lifeless to the ground, every circuit within him, destroyed. Leaving Rampage, pacing back and forth looking for right time to strike. The Decepticon Tiger decided it was enough to see his entire team nearly wiped out by a mere human. He ran in, his rage in full control, "WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO DESERVE THIS! WE WERE NOTHING BUT LOYAL TO THE DECEPTICON LORD! He cried out as he lunged in, only to have both his paws caught in mid-air by a pair of deceptively strong human hands. "NOT ENOUGH" Surge hissed as he sent shockwaves thru Rampage's limbs. "IF I CAN'T KILL YOU WITH MY CLAWS THEN YOU WILL FACE MY TEETH!" Rampage shouted in a final attempt to kill this abination. "NO" as Surge's arms seperated at an ungodly length, tearing Rampage's own arms from his torso so quickly that his body did not have time to follow either one. "NOW YOUR SPARK IS FORFEIT." he replied as he punched right thru Rampage's armless torso. The Tiger Decepticon fell to his side silently do to his utter shock and mainframe shutting down thus offlining.

Razorclaw was all that remained, circling around the human that slaughter all of his pride with no remorse or pity. "So this is how we end." he snarled looking up at Megatron. "FINISH HIM SURGE AND CLAIM WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY YOURS." Megatron triumphantly bellowed while raising his arms as if he just won some major victory. Surge looked over to the Decepticon Lion who was utterly beside himself. "HUMAN, WOULD YOU GIVE ME THE COURTESY OF DYING A WARRIORS DEATH." Razorclaw growled. Surge twitched, almost unseen except for a certain Decepticon lurking (almost cowardly hiding) behind the throne of the mighty Megatron. "the ghost protocol is still in play." Starscream snickered to himself.

"YOU WILL BE GIVEN A DEATH OF A TRAITOR AND REJECT FOR YOUR CONTINOUS FAILURES TO LORD MEGATRON." Surge protested. "HA, then this is how it ends; it was a shame to have faced you under these circumstances." Razorclaw proclaimed, as he started to trot, then gallop, then full blown sprint towards Surge. Who lowered himself, bring one hand back charging the dark energon that flowed thru his body into his balled up fist, waiting for the exact moment Razorclaw would intercept him. Sidestepping the lion with blinding speed Surge brought forth his charged fist, connecting with the lion at the jaw and trailing all the way down to the hindcourters leaving this massive tear on the side of the Decepticon Lion; revealing almost all of his internal mechinisms and spraying life giving energon out many yards. Leaving Razorclaw dead where he stood. His joints melting together from the intense heat from Surge's dark energon; he was now a dead statue of what he once was. The look of sadness and regret forever frozen on the Lions charred face. A gaping casm of cypertronian gears and parts spilt on the ground. "YOUR SPARK IS NOW FORFEIT. REST IN PEACE KING OF THE BEASTS." In an almost robotic monotone Surge walked away from the statue corpse thus ending the_ test._

"My Lord Megatron, you...you...you have created a monster of death for us Cypertronians." Starscream whelped. "NO...I have given my Decepticon army a means of victory against the Autobots and Human Insects alike. Or do you wish to challenge this Circuit Breaker again and then lie down your spark for the cause." Megatron sneered with glee. "N...N...No, My Lord, I do not; I only wish to serve." Starscream pleaded in fear of the massacre that befell many rightous Decepticon only moments ago. Then out of the corner of Starscreams optics, the pile of dead Decepticons moved...SWINDLE..."Swindle do you here me?" Starscream com'ed the frighten FMC XR311. "ye...ye..yes lord Starscream." "Good, get to the Autobot forces and tell them exactly what you witnessed here today. Spare no detail, look for them for protection." Starscream only fooled himself about not careing for the Decepticons he created on that beach so long ago. "Stay in vehicle mode, that monstrosity cannot track you that way...Now Go." he ordered over his private comlink to the minor and now alone Gestalt Transformer.

"You see Soundwave, the Surge Protocol is the perfect killing machine disguised as a pitiful human insect." Megatron jested as he ingested large amounts of liquid energon he had stored for such an occasion. "Now drink with me, my Second in Command." "My Lord, my calculations have suspected the seeker Starscream of certain activities that has deemed him unsafe for your plan." The Decepticon Communications Officer replied, turning away the bright glowing pink cube. "BaH, ThAt WhElp, Of a DeCepticon (Megatron already feeling the affects of the pure liquid energon coursing thru his system) Shtarscream will alwash shceme and will alwaysh fail. (bringing a drunkin like fist to his worktable) Now Begone with...with (trying to point at the real Soundwave) With the three of you." "As you wish My Lord, Although I advise you to lock you chamber and recharge soon, My Lord." Soundwave relays as he leaves the now drunken Decepticon Leader alone in his chamber.

Soundwave moves over to a command console. "Surge, REPORT TO MED BAY 04 TEST BIRTH 05 FOR RECHARGE." Surge looks up from the hall the leads from the arena. "Yes Lord Soundwave." "I am NOT your lord, Lord Megatron is and forever will be. I am mearly your keeper for the time being DECEPTICON SURGE." "Negative, Keeper Soundwave, I am not a Decepticon, I mearly a tool until properly disposed of." Surge grimaced. "NEGATIVE, YOUR ACTION HERE TODAY HAS FOREVER CEMENTED YOUR PLACE IN THE DECEPTICON REGIME...WELCOME DECEPTICON SURGE."


End file.
